<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood by unhookthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940150">Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhookthestars/pseuds/unhookthestars'>unhookthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhookthestars/pseuds/unhookthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Grantaire gets lonely, he goes for a walk. He puts his earphones on, puts his phone on airplane mode, and leaves the world behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Roads Diverged In A Yellow Wood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please check the tags. This work is possibly triggering.</p><p>Unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Sometimes when Grantaire gets lonely, he goes for a walk. He puts his earphones on, puts his phone on airplane mode, and leaves the world behind. </p><p> Today is one of those times. He puts on a light jacket, and plays Fall Out Boy on full blast. The air is cold, and the streets are starting to grow dark. He has walked this route many times, his feet carry him without him even realising it. He stops in front of a bridge and pauses to watch the sun finish setting. </p><p> He knows this city like the back of his hand, and this is his favourite place. It always makes him feel calm. He takes a deep breath. And another. The air fills his lungs. It stings a little. He savours it. He looks around- he is alone. He always seems to be these days. He does not know if he’s grateful or not. </p><p> Silence seems to cut through his music. “Release the doves, surrender now.” His heartbeat quickens. He shakes his head and moves on. That was the trick. One foot in front of the other.  He reflects on his day. There was a Les Amis meeting today. They talked about an upcoming protest. No one noticed just how terrible he was feeling. It wasn’t their fault. He’s had years of practice. Of course he didn't blame them. They were good people. Certainly better people than he ever has been. They weren’t selfish, or didn’t care about him. He just never let them in. This was on him. They deserve better. He’s going to make sure they look for it. </p><p> Today, Grantaire is going to go for a walk. He’ll put his earphones on, put his phone on airplane mode, and leave the world behind. He’s not going to come back. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>